Stupor
by xJadedGurlx
Summary: Right before the start of junior high, Alex and Amy experiment with alcohol and other things. [Oneshot] [Mild Femmeslash in the form of AlexAmy]


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, any characters (including and especially Alex and Amy), or anything else you might recognize.

Summary: Right before the start of junior high, Alex and Amy experiment with alcohol and other things.

Warnings: Mild Femmeslash.  Don't like, wake up and realize what's going on in the world outside of your perfect little bubble.

Author Notes: I've had an idea like this in my head for awhile, and I finally decided to do something about it.  I think Alex and Amy may be in different grades, but for the stories sack lets pretend they're the same age.  Oh, and all flames will be used for making popcorn.  Though I don't mind constructive criticism.

Stupor

Both 13 year-olds were nervous.  How could they not be?  They were getting ready to go to Grade 7.  They would be in a whole new school with a whole new system and a whole bunch of new people.  Both were worried about finding their classes, grade 8s, teachers, schoolwork, and _boys._  Neither had ever had a boyfriend before and was worried about what to do in the off chance that one ever did actually like them.

That's why Alex and Amy had decided to meet up the night before the last day of summer.  Amy would be sleeping over at Alex's while they frantically tried to figure out what to do.  Both didn't have a clue about what to wear, let alone worry about making it to homeroom without getting lost or hazed by a Grade 8.  This part concerned Amy more than it did Alex.  Alex was a lot stronger than Amy, having grown up in a house where bruises were a common way of "discipline". 

Alex was more worried about the issue of boys.  How would she know what to do if and when one kissed her?  Amy at least had a sister who was 18, she knew what it looked like you were supposed to do.  Alex, being an only child, had only ever seen one time when someone in her family was kissing.  That was the day in fifth grade when she'd felt sick and decided not to stay after and play with her friends.  She had gone to tell her mom she was home.  It was the first and only time she'd forgotten to knock before entering the bedroom, and the first and only time she'd caught her mom having sex with the next-door neighbor.

Amy rang the doorbell 3 times, waited 3 seconds, than rang the bell 3 more times.  It was a code she and Alex had made up when they were younger.  She heard the pitter-patter of bare feet on the wood floor and then was greeted with the sight of her best friend as Alex swung the door open.  "Hey Amy!" said the brunette girl cheerfully.  Despite how scared she was, Alex always appeared calm and in control on the outside.

"Hey Lexie.  Wait till you see what I've got!"  Alex looked at her friend curiously, but she didn't say anything and followed Amy up the stairs. 

When they reached Alex's room, Alex turned on her cd player and Amy dropped her stuff on the floor.  Alex noticed that unlike the usual _thunk_ of Amy's clothes hitting the floor, there was a _clink_.  "Alright, I'll bite.  What do you have in your book bag, Amy?"

Amy reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a 6 pack of wine coolers.  "I found them in the fridge and snuck them out after my mom left.  Don't worry", Amy said as her friend stared at her with shock," I replaced them with a pack I found in the basement.  By the time she goes to get the other pack, she'll think she's drunken both of them".

Alex looked at the bottles cautiously.  Like Alex, Amy grew up in a broken home.  However, unlike Alex, no one in Amy's house ever got beaten when a relative had a little too much fun with Mr. Bud light.  "Chill, no one's going to know, besides, were going to be in Jr. High in a couple of days.  I heard that everybody drinks there."

"Well, I haven't and if I don't, then obviously _everybody_ won't be doing it."

"Just try one.  You know you want to.  Besides, I've heard that they taste fruity, not nasty like beer."  Alex hesitated before taken one of the bottles.

45 minutes and 3 bottles each later, both girls were giggling like crazy and drunk out of their minds.  Alex finally remembered what they had actually planned on talking about.  Amy, what do I do if a guy tries to kiss me?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain.  I only know because I saw my sister and her boyfriend making out.  It would be easier if I had someone to show you with.  Wait, I've got an idea" the bubbly blonde said.  "Come closer to me."  Amy waited for Alex to do so before continuing.  "Now close your eyes and relax."  Alex did, wondering what Amy was doing.  She was shocked when she felt her friend's lips on hers.

"Amy, what are you doing?" the dark-haired girl asked confused.

"I told you, I had to show you.  How did it feel?"

Alex was in shock.  Not just because she'd had her first real kiss, let alone with her best friend, but because it felt so good.  "I liked it" Alex said thoughtfully.

"Good.  Now for lesson two: Open you mouth and stick your tongue into mine".  Alex did so with only a moment's hesitation.  Both girls enjoyed that night more than any of their other sleepovers.  Neither ever mentioned the events of that night.  They couldn't remember it the next morning.  They forgot about everything that happened at that one sleepover.  Well, Alex did anyway.


End file.
